What I Really Wanted
by ivyRKO
Summary: Randy Orton and his friends John Cena and Chris Jericho own Bayville High, and they could get everything they wanted. Then Randy decides he wants Stacy Keibler, the only girl in school who isn’t impressed with him. Gosh, I really do suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Well, let's see…

I'm a newbie here. .. ..in the wrestling section. I had an account in the anime department some years ago, but this is the first time I'm going to write WWE fics. So I'm open to suggestions and everything, okay?

Summary: Randy Orton and his friends John Cena and Chris Jericho own Bayville High, and they could get everything they wanted. Then Randy decides he wants Stacy Keibler, the only girl in school who isn't impressed with him. Gosh, I really do suck at summaries.

Here goes!

Chapter One

"I'm telling you, guys," Chris Jericho had the left phone of his iPod stuck in his ear. The right one was left swinging around so he could talk to his friends. "Playing the field is better than going steady. I mean, you have more fun, hook up with more girls… They, like, totally exist for our use, know what I mean?"

"Dawg." John Cena said. "That depends on the girl. Sluts are sluts. But other girls… uhh.. say… Torrie Wilson... that's a different story." He colored slightly as he spoke.

Chris sighed. His friend's infatuation with the beautiful swim club captain was no secret. Among them, anyway.

Meanwhile, a girl came hurrying down the hall and bumped into their other friend Randy Orton, who'd been silent throughout the conversation. She fell on the floor as her books scattered around.

"I...I… I'm sorry," she stammered almost inaudibly as Randy reached down to pull her up. Chris picked the books up and handed them over. "Th-Thanks."

"Whatever." Randy replied in a bored voice.

The girl's face was red as she quickly walked away. Chris and John grinned. Along with his looks, attitude, and the fact that he was one of the most popular guys in school, Randy made almost all the girls blush and stammer in his presence. Randy meanwhile, gave a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?" John asked. "You're not acting like yourself."

"Nothing, man."

"Hmm. I bet he's wishing someone else bumped into him," Chris piped up.

John caught on. "I don't know, Chris. I think she's kind of busy dancing and shouting across the football field."

"Well." Chris gestured toward the field. "She's out there, man. Waiting for you to catch her if she trips. Come on. If she's really tired, she'd fall for your charms like that." He knew how much his friend liked to show off.

"Stacy Keibler does not trip, okay?" Randy cut in. "Anyway, I need to get some sleep."

"What's up with you? You sick?"

"Nah. I just don't feel good, okay? I just need to sleep it off." Randy headed toward his car.

"Hey! Randy, wait!" John called out. He was sitting in the bleachers, twirling something silver in his hand.

"What!" Randy asked irritably.

"Found this. Umm... I think… … ahem... _someone_ dropped this. Here. You can have it." He tossed it towards Randy.

"Huh? A baton?" Randy turned it over and over. The corners of his lips rose slightly as he saw the letters written in black marker: SMK. "Thanks, man."

"Hey hey!" Chris said. "You're feeling better now, huh?"

John snickered.

"Whatever. See you Tuesday." Randy got into his car and drove off.

"So, where you headed?" Chris asked John. "I know I've got band practice."

"Yeah." John nodded. "Football hasn't started, but girls' swimming has. I think I'll watch." He looked away to hide his red face.

"See ya." The guys went their separate ways.

Ooo0oooO

Randy let himself into the Ortons' huge house. As usual, it was empty. He sank into the couch and sighed, twirling Stacy's baton between his fingers. He looked around the spacious living room. "Damn it, I don't even need any of these things here. Or in this house. Or in school. And what I really want isn't here. Sheesh."

That thing he really wanted wasn't really a thing. It was a girl named Stacy Marie Keibler. Girls normally threw themselves at his feet, but she wasn't among the choices. She was different. As head cheerleader, you'd expect she was a snob. Or a flirt. Or a slut. She wasn't.

She remained really sweet, but there was a rut: she thought of Randy Orton as one hell of an arrogant, conceited jerk.

"Oh, well, Stacy." Randy murmured. "I'll have your heart yet."

End of chapter

Chapter Two: Randy gives Stacy's baton back... And Stacy starts getting confused about what she thinks Randy thinks of her… (uhh… do you get that last part! )


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, thanks for the reviews, you guys! They were really encouraging. Umm… I've got a busy schedule, and I write for 1) love of the WWE and its guys and girls, 2) love of writing, and 3) stress relief. So I guess I can update at the end of each week, like on Fridays or Saturdays. Is that okay?

Oh, and I write my stories on paper before typing, so I've got about three chapters ready and waiting to be uploaded.

Anyway, just feel free to tell me what you think. I love that.

Before I forget… there's a Jackie character here, in Stacy's cheer squad. That's Miss Jackie I'm talking about. There are some other divas there, too.

Chapter Two

"Girls, we're using our batons today!" Stacy Keibler called out to the other cheerleaders.

"Alright, Stace!" they began taking their batons out of their gym bags. However, Stacy could not find hers.

"I'm sure I had it yesterday… Jackie?" Stacy turned to the squad's assistant head. "You guys go ahead… have them go through the whole routine, okay?"

"Sure thing, Stacy girl," Jackie gave Stacy's head a pat as she left the bleachers.

"Where are you!" Stacy pawed frantically through her gym bag. "Towel… skirt… socks…"

"Looking for this?" a shadow fell upon Stacy. It was Randy Orton, twirling her baton idly while wearing his trademark smirk.

Stacy sighed. How on earth did it get into _his_ hands? "Give it to me, Orton."

"Sure I will… … … _IF_ you go out with me."

"Never!"

"I'm never giving this back, then. Come on, Stace! This is the opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Oh yeah? For what?"

"To go out with me!"

"Ugh! Who do you think you are anyway!"

"Last time I checked, I was Randy Orton."

"I don't care! Now give that back to me."

"Don't frown! It makes you look a little less beautiful."

"Give it to me. You know I don't fall for that kind of thing."

"Really?"

"Really. Because I've got other things on my mind, not like the sluts who think of nothing but to be laid by you."

Randy grabbed her by the arms and brought her close so she was looking straight into his eyes. "You're not like them. That's why I like you. But I can't force you, right? Maybe the universe will." He let go and tossed her the baton. "Have a good practice." He gave a smirk and left.

Stacy stood speechless, staring after him. His words echoed in her head. _But I can't force you, right? Maybe the universe will. _Was he actually sincere? Those words were a far cry from what he usually said when he talked to her.

She shook the idea out of her mind_. He probably just goes after me so he can brag afterward all about how he got some girl who didn't like him to go out with him, anyway. But those last words were really different… Oh, whatever._ She walked over to the other cheerleaders, who were supposed to be practicing. They were simply standing there, staring at her. And they had these smiles on their faces.

"Hey Stace, I thought you didn't like Randy Orton," Jackie said curiously.

"Falling for his charms that fast?" Candice Michelle teased. "I guess your resistance is finally crumbling, huh?

"Come on you guys, get back to practice." Stacy ignored their questions.

"You two look good, together, you know."

"Randy dates a lot, but he doesn't waste time. It's either you'd accept or not. It's the first time he's actually working to get a girl to go out with him."

"Yeah, and he's sort of persistent, too, Stace."

"I think he really does like you."

"Go for it, girl!"

"You're crazy not to give him a chance. He's, like, only the hottest guy on campus."

"Not just on campus, Carmella. He's totally hot, wherever he goes, whatever he does."

"Stace, I don't think he just wants to go out with you. I think he wants you for a girlfriend. You know?"

"Will you _please_ shut up?" Stacy told them. _But some of what they're saying is sort of true, too! Like Randy never does go after a girl that patiently... at least, I haven't heard of such! Oh, what am I thinking!_

"It'll be fun, girl. Just imagine making out with him."

Stacy glared at them. _Why do I love cheerleading so much? These girls are driving me crazy!_ She stamped her foot on the ground. "PRACTICE! NOW!"

oo0oo

"What's with the big grin?" Randy Orton asked his best friend John Cena. John was acting strange, dropping his thug facial expressions and replacing it with a smile. Randy thought he looked good, only he didn't look like himself.

"Dawg. Guess who agreed to be my partner in drama class?"

"Huh!" Randy looked perplexed. "I thought you hated that thing."

John nodded. "Yeah, I did. I do. But we had to do the classic Romeo and Juliet crap, and I was about to fall off my chair in sleep, but Chris reminded me that my Juliet was right in the class with me."

Randy cracked up. "You! Romeo! Torrie will die laughing."

"I can act, okay? It's that easy. Speaking of Torrie, how'd it go with her best bud?"

"Aaahh. She still won't go out with me, for some weird reason. But I think I got through, because after I left her, she looked sort of confused and deep in thought. It's just a matter of time."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm the greatest guy within a thousand-mile radius, so there's no way she can resist me."

John shook his head. "No wonder she loves you so much. You are just so humble. But I'm behind you, dawg."

"Yeah? That's great. Good luck with your Romeo lines. You're going to have a nice time memorizing those."

"Oh, shit. I forgot I had to do that."

End of Chapter

A/N: There are some bits of John x Torrie stuff here, but I'm concentrating on the Randy x Stacy pairing. Maybe in the later chapters I can start bringing Torrie in. After all, she's Stacy's best friend here, too.

Chapter Three: I'm bringing in an OC, a girly, somewhat airhead English teacher who encourages the Randy-Stacy thing right in her class. So far, this is my favorite chapter. Randy does something surprising, and Stacy is caught in a _very_ embarrassing situation…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! Well, I'm back. School has started here in the Philippines and man, it's the worst! Whoever thought of studying Chemistry, Physics, Statistics, and a bunch of other subjects in one day! Writing fanfiction is a really good stress buster, though, so it's cool.

Thanks for the reviews, you guys! I love the Randy-Stacy pairing as much as you guys do, and I really felt bad when their storyline was ended. But I do think there's a chance for it to be started again because of the way Randy looked after he gave her the RKO. He _was_ still concerned, right!

Yeah, I know how difficult memorizing lines can be. In our school, we write our own scripts for our plays, and memorizing them can be very hard! Memorizing stuff made by guys like Shakespeare is even harder!

Umm… about the question about whether Randy and Stacy will be together in this fic… well… I love RandyXStacy, and it's a fic about them, so… … … hehehe

I'm using a poem here. It's not mine. It's by Christopher Marlowe, from a long time ago. My OC's here, too.

I guess I'm rambling here, so I'll just give you guys the fic...

Chapter 3

A bunch of days later, in English class…

It was a perfect day for some. Just the right amount of clouds… just enough sun… and a heck of a nice breeze. And the view by the window was just perfect. For some, anyway.

Randy Orton, whose seat was by the window, ignored the view outside. The view _inside_ was much more interesting: Stacy Keibler, just a few seats away.

"Class!" Miss Zemanov called for attention. "Isn't this day just beautiful! Beautiful enough to inspire you to come out with some darling verses, perhaps?"

The class groaned.

The teacher gave out an airy girlish giggle. "Of course I can't make you suffer on a day such as this, can't I?" She handed the people in front stacks of pink specialty paper. "Take on and pass to the back, sweethearts… I figured we'd rather read a simply lovely poem today…"

Randy scanned the piece of paper in his hand: _The Passionate Shepherd to his Love _by Christopher Marlowe. _I should have thought. Love poem. Sheesh. She printed it on that stupid pink paper with the sickly-sweet smell, too._

"Now let's get started…" Miss Zemanov's eyes roamed the class until they fell on a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and a dimpled chin. She noticed most of her female students usually swooned over him, too. "Mr. Orton, you may have the pleasure of reading the whole poem out loud to the class."

"Huh?" Randy stood up, looking at the shiny pink paper in his hand. _Pleasure? Like reading a dorky love poem out loud is any fun…_Then he remembered Stacy. _Yeah… this might be fun…_

He cleared his throat. "Ahem. The Passionate Shepherd…" he gestured towards himself, "To his Love." He looked at Stacy and smiled. "By Christopher Marlowe."

Hoots and snickers fell into the room. Randy held up a hand to silence them.

"Come live with me, and be my love; _(he held out an inviting arm in Stacy's direction. She glared at him.)_

And we will all the pleasures prove

That hills and valleys, dales and fields

Woods or steepy mountain yields. _(He turned a little and swept his arm theatrically across the view outside.)_

0

"Oooh... Stacy…" Christy Hemme reached over and poked her friend teasingly.

"Shut up! Can't you see how corny he's being?"

"He just likes you so much!" Christy giggled.

Stacy rolled her eyes.

0

"And we will sit upon the rocks,

Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks

By shallow rivers, to whose falls

Melodious birds sing madrigals. _(Some guys began to chirp in high-pitched voices)_

"And I will make thee beds of roses,

And a thousand fragrant posies

A cap of flowers, and a kirtle

Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;

"A gown made of the finest wool

Which from our pretty lambs we pull;

Fair-lined slippers for the cold,

With buckles of the purest gold;

"A belt of straw and ivy-buds

With coral clasps and amber studs;

And if these pleasures may thee move,

Come live with me and be my love.

"The shepherd-swains shall dance and sing _(Now the guys began singing with hillbilly accents…)_

For thy delight each May morning;

If these delights thy mind may move,

Then live with me, and be my love."

Randy finished the poem by extending his arm out to Stacy and sweeping into a low bow.

"Whoo!" several people cheered. "RKO!" The others began teasing Stacy. "She's blushing!" "Don't be shy, Stace..."

"Hey!" Randy shouted above the din. "Get off my love's back!" This made the room even noisier as cheers broke out again.

"RKO! SMK!"

"Class! Class!" the teacher banged on her table with a vase. "Settle down…" and to everybody's delight, she was rather red in the face and tears were in her eyes. "Astounding, Mr. Orton! Bravo!" she sniffled a little. "That poem so charmed me in my youth, but it is your rendition that touches me so!"

She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Now, now, let us talk about that poem. I'm sure none of you had a problem with it…"

"_Yeah, right_," Stacy thought.

"Oh! Miss Keibler!" Miss Zemanov turned to Stacy happily. "Tell us! What feelings did the poem invoke? After all, he did dedicate the poem to you."

Stacy ignored her."

"Oh, my dear!" the teacher ran to Stacy's desk and began stroking her long blond hair. "No need to be shy! After all, high school is the time –the perfect time! - for young love!"

"_My God…_" Stacy thought. "_Please make me disappear…_"

The snickers were on again.

"Silence!" Miss Zemanov called out cheerfully. "Now, let's hear Miss Keibler's reaction, shall we?"

_It was the corniest, cheesiest thing I've ever heard in my life. Passionate Shepherd! Him? He doesn't even know how to water a blade of grass to save his own life! Actually he **was** sort of cute… What! _Stacy was amazed at her own thoughts. _What was up with that!_

"Miss Keibler!"

"Oh!" She'd been spacing out. "Ummm… aahh..."

The bell rang.

"How untimely!" Miss Zemanov looked very disappointed. "Well, sweetheart, let's save it for tomorrow, shall we?"

Stacy grabbed her books and ran out of the room.

End of chapter.

A/N: Well? How did you like Miss Zemanov? I picked her name off a book I'd read, and she's going to be around until the next chappie… I had fun with this chapter 'because this kind of scene is one of my favorites. Having the guy go after the girl is good for stories, because if they do end up together, they've got a reason for staying together, and if you make them break up or something, you've got a whole lot of "memories" to choose from when you want them to feel sad. That, and a whole lot more reasons.

Chapter Four: Stacy goes through the aftermath of Randy's performance, which has spread across campus. And what is she going to say when asked for her reaction in English class! And again, Randy does something for Stacy. Something she didn't expect he'd do, and she doesn't know just what made him do it.

She's more confused, people… that means she'll be seeing the light soon… nyehehehe

So see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Randy's going to be on Smackdown and John's going to be on Raw! Oh, they won't be together… that's so sad! But it's okay, I guess. I'm still watching them.

Well, thanks for the reviews. Loved them. I noticed some typos in my last chapter, so I'm trying not to have any in this one.

Yeah, poor Stace is _so_ embarrassed, but it's all part of the story! I don't know, I just love writing about that kind of stuff, I guess.

Before I forget, I decided to add in a bit of a mysterious John-Torrie thing.

I'm keeping this Author's note short, okay? Here's the fic.

Chapter Four

RKO. SMK. Just a bunch of initials. But when they're written with red spray paint, in a heart pierced with an arrow, on the school wall, well… …

"I hate Randy Orton!" Stacy glared at the red heart and at all the other newly-painted graffiti.

"Oh, come on, Stace. You know Randy doesn't do graffiti," Torrie Wilson said soothingly to her best friend.

"He doesn't, but he's the reason why everyone smiles teasingly when they see me. Either that or a bunch of girls give me death glares or jealous glances or worshipful looks. I don't like it."

"Umm… well… Maybe he's not really the reason, Stace. Maybe _you_ are." Torrie said.

Stacy looked at her with a deadly stare she almost never used. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

The pretty swimmer wasn't fazed at all. "Well, he obviously likes you, that's why he dedicated that poem to you in English. And what's the reason he likes you? You." Torrie smiled at her own reasoning.

"Torrie, are you telling me you believe that Randy-likes-me thing?" Stacy said in a disbelieving tone.

"Well… John says Randy doesn't take girls seriously, and he never goes out in pursuit of one. He dates for fun. And he also says this is the first time Randy actually spoke about girls when he's out with John and Chris. Before you came, he didn't really care. Oh, and John says Randy's not himself when it's all about you. And that poem thing? That was so out of Randy character, and isn't being out of your own character a sign of being in serious love?" Torrie blabbered, without really thinking of the words coming from her lips.

Stacy's brow almost reached her hairline. "SO… _John_, huh?"

"Oh!" Torrie turned red. "Umm… really, Stace, don't even try to change the subject!"

"So what's with you and Mr. Word Life?"

"If you must know… He was my partner in drama class, remember? And when we practiced, well, we hit it off and we had a lot of laughs and everything. He was really nice! Oh, and we talked about the Randy thing once, too."

"Uh-huh… And?"

Torrie looked for a way out. "And… based on what he said, Randy really does like you."

000OOO000

"Dawg, that Randy-Stacy thing is all over campus," John Cena observed, taking in the graffiti, the snatches of conversation, and the looks thrown their way.

"And take a look at this." Chris Jericho grabbed a copy of the school newspaper from a stack on a small table and held it for his friends to see. RANDY ORTON'S FIRST REAL FLAME, it said in big, bold letters. Stacy's and Randy's pictures where there, side by side.

Randy Orton grabbed the paper and gazed at the pictures. "We do look nice together, don't we?"

John smiled and shook his head. "That's if she can still stand the sight of you."

"What!" Randy looked shocked.

"That poem was embarrassing city, dawg. Stacy must have melted."

Randy looked blank. "I don't get you."

"Yeah." Jericho cut in. "I don't get it either."

"That's because you're both so busy playing around that you never notice how they feel. Things like that are sweet when you're an item, but when you're not…" John explained.

Jericho snorted.

"Since when were you a girl-care expert?" Randy wanted to know.

"I'm not saying I am," John answered. "Just some things I learned from Torrie..."

"Torrie?" Jericho asked. "So you're together now?"

John turned a little red. "Not really. Just… uhh…" He stopped thinking for a possible excuse when he saw his best bud's face.

Randy looked like he was deep in thought.

000OOO000

"Hi Stace!" Christy Hemme greeted her friend. "How are you doing?"

"Oh fine," Stacy said sarcastically. "The world's biggest slut just told me all about how I trespassed on "her" territory."

"Who? Trish Stratus?" Christy asked disdainfully.

"Yeah. So I told her not to worry, she'd have a lot more territories to mark, beginning with Nelson Frazier (A/N: he's Viscera)." Stacy answered, referring to the humongous pervert who had set his sights on the flirtatious blonde.

"That's right." Christy said. "Don't worry, Stace. Randy doesn't like _her_, he likes _you_."

"Christy… … I don't like him."

"From what I heard from you, girl, you just told Trish off over him. Now, what do you think that means?"

"I'm just tired of what people have been saying!"

"Oh. So it's either that or you've got some sort of feeling for him deep down that you just don't want to admit."

_Who knows?_ Stacy thought. _Come to think of it, I don't know if I really hate him or what. There's just something about his words and actions the past week… like that "I can't force you but maybe the universe will" thing… and a lot of other stuff! I don't get him!_

Christy broke into her thoughts. "So, what's your plan for English class?"

"I don't know, Christy. I haven't really thought about it, despite everything. I'll just face it, I guess."

000OOO000

ENGLISH CLASS!

"Miss Keibler!" Miss Zemanov was fairly bursting with excitement. "After Mr. Orton's simply wonderful performance yesterday, I believe it's your turn to tell us how you felt?

Like the other day, the day was filled with snickers and hoots.

"Silence!" the teacher called out. "Sweetheart?"

Taking a deep, long breath, Stacy stood up. Her voice was soft and halting. "Umm… Miss Zemanov, I- "

Randy interrupted her by making a loud noise with his chair as he stood up. "Miss!"

"Yes, Mr. Orton?"

"I don't believe you have to force her to speak about her feelings in front of the class."

Stacy looked at Randy with shock. _What is he doing!_

"Feelings aren't opened up in a split second to anyone. Showing your true feelings may take a whole lot of time. And feelings aren't shared to a simple, random group of people. As for the feelings about yesterday's poem… I believe she has the right to keep them to herself."

The teacher smiled understandingly. "All right. Take your seat, Miss Keibler. Today we shall simply discuss the contents of the poem… …"

Several people groaned; Stacy Keibler's reaction to the poem would have been worth seeing.

Randy slammed his fist on his desk and glared at the grumblers. "You got a fucking problem with that!" The room fell silent as they shut their mouths.

000OOO000

_I can't believe this,_ Stacy thought. _ He just cut me a break. But why! _ She looked over at him. He was gazing malevolently at the people who had groaned in disappointment over his statement. After a while, his face relaxed and he looked like he was pondering on something.

000OOO000

_Feelings aren't opened up in a split second, huh?_ Randy mentally smirked at the memory of the words he had just said. _Just the total opposite of what I did yesterday._

"_That poem was embarrassing city, dawg." _His best friend's voice rang in his mind.

_I am NOT making her feel bad._

He glanced over at Stacy, and then his mind gasped. She was staring at him quite questioningly, like she was asking him about what he had just done. He looked deep into her eyes, which were filled with unspoken questions.

_Stace… I do like you, whatever you may think I really feel. And if any of my stupid actions might make me lose you even before I even have you… Well, that would be the biggest mistake of my life._

000OOO000

Stacy looked down, breaking eye contact with Randy. _What is he thinking? Heck, I don't even know what I myself am really thinking about. I don't know anything, and this is getting confusing._

She quickly made up her mind. _I really need to sort everything out._

End of Chapter

A/N: Well? I think this is maybe the longest chapter. And I really need to know what you think. Was it cheesy? Was it too long? Or is it okay? Tell me, 'because I wasn't feeling so good when I wrote this thing.

Chapter Five: Continuation of this chapter… Stacy gathers the nerve to talk to Randy about the real deal...

Hope to see you all soon! Mwah!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! First off… thanks for the reviews, people! Loved them, as usual. Mwah!

So John Cena, Kane and Stone Cold are having their own movies! That's so cool! I'd love to watch when those babies come out; I'm just not sure if they'll even reach the Philippines. I love them!

I'm wondering 'bout something. It's rule about song lyrics. If you didn't write them, don't print them. Does that mean we can't do songfics anymore? I'd love to do one, but I'm not sure if I should. Please do tell me!

I've been suffering from a case of writer's block almost this whole week. It was so bad! I don't know, I think I'm better now. I think.

A good part of this chappie is devoted to Randy and Stacy talking their hearts out. To each other. And despite my past fic experience, this is actually the FIRST TIME I'm writing something like this! So wish me luck!

Chapter Five

Randy Orton shouldered his black leather backpack and walked out the door as class was dismissed. He was busy popping his Metallica Black Album CD into his Discman when he heard a voice behind him. The sweet voice he always loved to hear, whether it was telling him off or not. Stacy.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?" he turned to face her and smiled softly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Her hair was resting on her shoulders, covering part of her face, but Randy could see that her cheeks were sort of red underneath. _So I'm actually making her blush, now, huh?_ She looked down at the floor and looked back up at him again. "Well… I was just wondering if… I could talk to you about something."

"Of course you can. You always could." Randy leaned against the wall and smirked. "But I don't think you'd want to right now."

This time Stacy frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Them." Randy jerked his head. Popular as they both were, people had stopped everything and were staring at them. Some were even holding camera phones up to capture the scene.

Stacy slapped her hand on her forehead and sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on." Randy grabbed her hand and ran for the school exit, dragging her along with him. He took her out the school gates and toward his car. "Get in." He held the door open for her. "Then we'll talk about what you want to talk about."

000OOO000

Torrie Wilson was looking for her swimming gear in her locker when a voice called out to her.

"Hey, Torr!" It was Amy Dumas, a pretty redhead who was one of their good friends and the drummer of Chris Jericho's band. Of course, Jericho was with her, and so was one of Jericho's friends …. … John Cena.

Torrie waved cheerfully. "Hi you guys! What's up?"

"Didn't you hear?" Amy leaned against the locker next to Torrie's. "Stace and Randy Orton were talking in the halls and everyone was staring at them. And they just ran out of school together, hand in hand and everything. They went off in Randy's car. The whole school's buzzing about it and all." She laughed. "Stace really does like him, huh?"

"I've known her forever. I think she does." Torrie nodded. "She just doesn't admit it."

"Well, she better admit it to him now," John added. "Randy I were supposed to go somewhere after school today."

John and Torrie met eyes. And to Chris and Amy's surprise, Torrie suddenly dumped her swimming gear back into the locker. "I think I'm skipping practice. I'm suddenly not feeling so good."

John smiled. "Want me to come with you to tell your coach?"

Torrie returned the smile. "Sure. See you later, you two," she said, addressing the last part to the two rockers. She and John walked off and disappeared down the hall.

Chris and Amy looked at each other and back in the direction of John and Torrie.

"Now that's just plain fishy…." Chris said.

000OOO000

Stacy sat in Randy's car, hugging her pink backpack. Beside her, on the driver's seat, Randy was driving in seemingly random directions, turning this street and that. He turned towards her and broke the silence.

"Stace, I'm sorry."

"Hmm?"

"Well, for what I did yesterday. It was totally impulsive, and… you didn't like it, did you? I'm sorry."

Stacy looked down at her lap. "It's alright, I guess. How come you let me off the hook today? That's… what I wanted to ask you." Her cheeks looked a little pink again.

Randy hit autopilot and looked straight into her eyes.

"I didn't want to make you hate me."

Stacy gasped and stared at him.

He continued. "I've liked you for a long time. If I made you hate me now, well… I'll never have a chance with you."

Stacy bit her lip. "You could have any other girl you wanted… And you always get them, right?"

"Well… I didn't really want them. What I really want is… someone who'll never be too cool to care. Someone who doesn't give a damn about how handsome I am, how famous I am… and all the other crap that I am… Someone not shallow. I want you, Stace. You don't hate me, do you?"

She shook her head no.

"Then what?"

"I don't know," she said softly. "I don't hate you… but I don't know what to think… You've been playing mind games with me, Randy, I'm confused here!"

"I'm sorry. But I'm not playing mind games now… I've told you what I wanted… what I've felt…" he reached over and took her face in his hand. "I'm not forcing to love me or even like me, okay? Your emotions are all yours."

She gave a slight smile and placed her hand over his. "Just give me some time to think it over. Is that okay with you?"

He nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay," she said. "Thank you. And… thanks, too, for what you did today."

"It was my fault, anyway." He turned autopilot off and grabbed the steering wheel. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well… I should be heading home." She smiled. "I do have a lot of thinking to do."

"Alright." He changed gears and drove. Like he knew which way to go.

"You know where my house is?" Stacy asked, surprised. _Although I shouldn't really be surprised, with all the things he's said…_

"Uhh… yeah." Randy looked out the window to hide his own red face. _Now I don't need to tell her I've been following her home and looking up her window, right? Since the fourth grade… Naahh._ "Want some music?"

"What do you have?" she asked.

He handed her a bunch of leather CD cases. She opened them and began flipping. "Metallica… Led Zeppelin… Ozzy Osbourne!"

Randy shrugged. "They're really good, you know?"

"Really? I don't really listen to rock, so I wouldn't know."

"They're old school rockers, so they're really talented, not like some of the newer bands we have. Here… why don't you take the Metallica case and get the CD with "Black Album" written on it?"

"This one?" Stacy held up a CD.

"Yeah. Pop it in and choose track 8," he directed. "It's the closest thing they have to boy band stuff."

Stacy did as he said, and the song NOTHING ELSE MATTERS came on. The lyrics were really sweet and deep, James Hetfield's voice was beautifully clear, and the melody was sad, romantic, and enchanting. It started off almost classical, and then began slowly turning rock, but even then the song remained beautiful.

The song was rather long, and before they both knew it, they were in front of Stacy's house.

"Oh my God, that is so…" Stacy said. "I love it!"

Randy laughed. A real-sounding laugh, unlike his usual arrogant one. "I knew you would. I do hope I'll have the same luck James Hetfield just had," he said.

Stacy smiled. "You know, James helped me a lot with the thinking I'm supposed to do… Well, see you!" she laughed as she shut the door and ran up the path to her house.

_James helped me a lot with the thinking I'm supposed to do…_ Stacy's last words echoed in Randy's mind as her drove away. The lyrics of NOTHING ELSE MATTERS floated through his mind.

"Alright!" he celebrated, forgetting to turn and almost running over the fence in front of him

End of Chapter

A/N: So how did my first shot at romance go? I have to admit I had a lot of fun writing it, hehehe. You'll be having more of that in the later chapters, of course, so if there's anything you'd like you can always say so. I'm willing to improve!

Like Randy, I'm a Metallica fan, and Nothing Else Matters is one of my favorites. I've listened since I was about six. Or even younger. When I first heard the song I absolutely fell in love with it. I really wanted to place the lyrics here, but I'm not sure if I could.

If you didn't really get my last paragraphs, maybe you could try looking for the song on the net or somewhere. It's really good. In fact, I love the song so much, maybe I'll make it Randy and Stacy's song here in this fic.

Chapter Six: So Randy's made his feelings clear. What about Stace? And will everybody ever find out what's going on with John and Torrie?

I'll be meeting you there! Byeee! Mwah!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, I'm back! Hi peepz!

I'm might be sounding like a broken record here, but thanks for the reviews! As usual, they're the greatest, but they're starting to get me nervous! I have to have this fic live up to everything you guys said, so… Well, I'm willing to try! But again, thanks, they do inspire me to try to do better. Mwah!

Oh, and I just realized that there is a whole bunch of Filipino WWE fans here! That's cool… Hey you guys! Musta kayo?

And yanzell… thanks for telling me bout the songfic thing, really appreciated it. I already have this fic idea... it's based on two songs but I'm not writing the lyrics. I haven't written it, but it's RandyxStacy. RKO for SMK forever!

I noticed something about Sometimes I end my sentences with a question mark followed by an exclamation point. When I post it, it ends up with only the exclamation points. If anything sounded weird in the last chapters, well, it's because of that.

I don't know but I just love to write things like these, so I hope you don't mind if my author's notes are really long. Sorry.

I better shut myself up, so here's the fic:

Chapter Six:

"…and then they just ran off together, man!" Chris Jericho shook his head. He was telling his friend Randy Orton about how John Cena and Torrie Wilson bailed off on him and Amy Dumas. "It was really fishy."

Randy snorted. "Fishy? Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?"

He sighed. "They're together. Simple."

Chris looked shocked. "What? Just a few days ago John was just having this huge crush. They can't get together that fast... I think."

"You can never tell with John, though. I don't know for sure."

"Yeah. That's right." Suddenly, Chris remembered something. "Oh… speaking of running off… and speaking of fast… what's with you and the Stace, huh?"

Randy turned red. "We were just having a discussion…"

"Yeah… about what? Details, man. I want details," Chris pressed.

"Uhh… I told her… I liked her." Chris thought Randy couldn't possibly get any redder, but he certainly was.

"Way to go, man. Then?"

"Then, she said she'd think it over, and I promised to give her the time. And well… I do think I have a good chance." Randy smiled, thinking of the words Stacy had left.

Chris sighed. "You and John and your girls… I told you playing the field is easier…"

"It is, but it's not just as fulfilling, man." Randy looked at his friend. "You may go through some pain, but… well, you'll know when you find a girl you like, Chris. You know, not just for sex."

"Yeah, right!" Chris looked incredulous. "That'll be the day, Randy. That's your opinion, it's okay with me. But I'm still not sure I agree. Oh, did I tell you about my date with Jackie Gayda? You know… your beloved Stacy's cheer assistant?"

Randy glanced at his friend. "You know, I don't think I should have told you what Stacy and I talked about…"

"What! Why?"

"Man, you sound like a gossip queen."

000OOO000

"… and we're only telling them-" Torrie Wilson was talking when John Cena raised his hand to silence her in the middle of her sentence.

"Shh." John said. "Later. Stacy's coming."

"Oh. Hi Stace!" Torrie called to her best friend who was making her way towards her.

"Hi Tor! Hey, John." Stacy greeted them while looking suspiciously at their faces. They were both suddenly acting like nothing was going on. "You're telling who what?"

"Just…" Torrie thought quickly. "I was asking John if he could get the rest of the football team to help swim club with the fundraiser we're having. And… I'd love it if your cheer squad would help, too, Stace."

"Uhh… yeah, we could." Stacy said, though not believing in Torrie's words.

"So... Stace," John said. "You look nice today. How's Randy?"

"Thanks, John. Umm… he's fine? I don't know; I haven't seen him." Stacy fluffed her hair around her face again to cover her pink cheeks.

"No. I meant… never mind, Stace," John smiled knowingly. "You two take care, okay?" He waved and jogged off.

"Now what was that all about?" Torrie placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at her best friend."

"What?" Stacy shot back. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

"Why should you be saying that to me?" Torrie asked innocently.

"You two are together, right?" Stacy asked back.

Torrie played dumb. "Who, Stace?"

"You and John Cena, silly."

"Oh. We're together, alright. Talking together. Standing together." Now Torrie smiled, congratulating herself for her fast thinking.

"Torrie Wilson… I'm serious."

"I am, too! Believe me, Stace, we really were just talking. And I really was talking to him about the fundraising thing…"

Stacy sighed disbelievingly. "Whatever."

"Good! Now tell me what's with you and Randy."

"It's a secret."

"Stacy, that's not fair," Torrie whined.

Stacy only laughed.

"Tell me!" Torrie persisted.

"I'm not!" Stacy stood her ground. "Randy's not such an arrogant jerk, though. He's kind of nice, and there's something deeper underneath everything else…" the words tumbled out before she could stop them.

"So there really was something, huh?" Torrie smiled. "Go, girl! You know, you two would make a really cool couple. I mean… look at it… how many times do you see Randy Orton blush and look for words to say, anyway? Come to think of it, I haven't seen _YOU_ acting that way, either. Not until he came. See?"

Stacy stayed silent.

Torrie suddenly gasped. "Stace! You're not letting yourself get affected by what people have been saying, are you? You're not staying away from him because of all the gossip, right? Because, if you really do like him, Stace, you should go for him. It's no publicity stunt, girl. Randy really really really does like you, and since when did you care about what people say, anyway?" she looked breathless after her rant.

"Torr, relax!" Stacy said. "Well, honestly, what happened the other day was one the most embarrassing events of my life! But it's okay now. And… I'll never care for what they do, Torr. I'll never care for what they know, either."

"You know, that's kind of familiar."

"Nothing Else Matters. Metallica."

"Metallica? Isn't that heavy metal? Hey, I've known you since second grade, and you've never listened to rock music. What's up with that?"

Stacy smiled mysteriously. "Well… I do now."

000OOO000

Math class… and as usual, somebody just didn't give a damn about relations. Randy cared about relations, alright, but not of the mathematical kind. What he cared about was… his relationship with Stacy Keibler.

_Do we even have a relationship yet?_ He wondered. _I really should have talked to her today, or something, but…I don't want to make it seem like I'm forcing her to open up to me or something. Now what if she decides she hates me, anyway? Naahhh… … Her clue yesterday was just too positive._ He reviewed the lyrics of Nothing Else Matters in his mind, just to be sure. _Yeah… she likes me._

_I can't not talk to her, not after I just told her the truth. Besides, I don't think I can get through a day without talking to her somehow._

_And if I talk to her… well… there ARE a lot of possibilities._ Randy nodded to himself.

_See you later, Stacy…_

000OOO000

After class, by the lockers.

"It's not with me, man!" Chris Jericho complained as Randy Orton rummaged through his perpetually messy but supposedly private locker.

"Well, it's not anywhere with _me_, so it must be somewhere with _you_!" Randy wanted his Black Album CD to listen to before he talked to Stacy, but it had mysteriously disappeared. He dived back into the depths of Jericho's locker, but then it suddenly turned dark. "Hey, quit blocking the light, will you?" he growled as he turned around.

It wasn't Jericho. It was Stacy, in full cheerleading gear – short pleated skirt and everything.

"Looking for this?" the CD was inserted on her finger, and she was making it spin by running her thumb along the edge.

Chris suddenly began coughing, and Randy glared at him. "My locker's really dusty, I'm going to have to clean it up," he lied as he ran away, leaving the two alone.

"Oh. Hi, Stace," Randy stood up and smiled at her.

"Like I said… are you looking for this?" she repeated, smiling back at him.

"Umm… yeah," he replied uncertainly. "I don't know how you got it, but may I please have it back?"

"Sure I'll give it back… _if_ you go out with me."

Randy gasped. "You're serious?" He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Stacy's cheeks were flaming, too. "Umm… yeah. You'd want to, right?" She looked down at the floor and back up at him again. She bit her lip nervously.

He reached out and fixed her hair with his hand, pushing her blond locks behind her ears. "Of course, I do… I've been wanting to. Where do you want to go?"

She placed her hand over his, like she did yesterday. His hand felt really warm against hers. "Anywhere you're taking me."

Randy smiled, taking her smaller hand into his bigger one. "All right… I'll be picking you up at your house tomorrow night, okay?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," he told her.

"Okay…," she said. "But you're going to have to give me a clue so I'll know what to wear, right?"

He nodded slowly. "I'll call you."

"Great. So. I'm off to practice," she said. "See ya." She waved and headed for the gym.

But Randy was already busy daydreaming about their big date.

End of chapter.

A/N: How was this chappie? Hope you guys liked it. I'm keeping this note short to make up for the abnormally long one up there.

Chapter Seven: well.. you know what it is…

See ya! Bye! MwaH!


End file.
